


Aces and Aros Stick Together

by Bookie_on_the_Offbeat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Ahsoka Tano, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Female Friendship, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookie_on_the_Offbeat/pseuds/Bookie_on_the_Offbeat
Summary: Barriss Offee is super into Ahsoka Tano. But does her friend feel the same?
Kudos: 15





	Aces and Aros Stick Together

Ahsoka Tano was meditating in her chamber when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she said, her eyes still closed. 

When the door slid open, she opened her eyes to see her fellow padawan and friend, Barriss Offee. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Ahsoka, but I have to get this off my chest,” she said. 

“Don’t worry about it. I was just meditating.” Ahsoka liked meditating, but she liked her friend more. 

Barriss’ eyes gleamed bright blue in her thin, light green face. Ahsoka had always liked the geometric tattoos spreading across her nose, like oversized freckles. She watched Barriss breath in deeply.

“Okay, then.” Barriss said. “Ahsoka, I really like you.”

“Oh. I like you, too.” She was a little confused. 

Barriss huffed in frustration. “No, I mean, I’m _attracted_ to you.”

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. “Attracted?” 

Barriss blushed. “Well, if that’s how you feel, I’m sorry for bothering you.” She turned to leave.

“No, wait.” Ahsoka reached out a hand to stop her. “It’s not you, Barriss, and it’s not me either.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not attracted to anyone. I’m asexual.”

“Really?” Barriss couldn’t imagine not being sexually attracted to anyone, especially when she was attracted to so many of the padawans her age, and even more of the older padawans. 

“Really.” Ahsoka said. “But I _am_ romantically attracted to people.” 

Barriss started laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Ahsoka asked.

“I’m sorry, it’s funny because I’m aromantic.” Barriss gasped for breath. “My crush was so doomed!”

They laughed together. When there was a lull, Ahsoka said, “I can’t imagine not having romantic feelings.”

“And I can’t imagine not having sexual feelings.”

“Touché.” 

They smiled at each other. Then Ahsoka turned serious. 

“Can we still be friends?” She asked. 

“Of course!” Barriss winked. “Us aces and aros should stick together.”


End file.
